


Starco Requests

by halokit1231



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Starco requests I've been getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things you said at 1 am

Marco turned over in his bed reaching out for Star only to find she wasn’t there. He blinked sleepily and sat up looking around the room for his girlfriend. She wasn’t anywhere in sight so he slowly climbed out of bed and walked towards the bedroom door. Opening it he saw a small light coming from down the hall in the living room. He walked down the hall he found Star sitting at the breakfast nook that connected the living room and dinning room.

He looked to the clock on the wall checking the time. It was a little past one am, it wasn’t that surprising to find her up this late considering how much she loved to party. But it was surprising to see her up when he went to bed with her that night.

“Star? You alright?” he asked walking up next to her. She had a cup of tea in her hand and was staring off dreamily at nothing. She jumped a bit when he spoke but smiled at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” she replied then looked to the tea in her hands as though thinking. Marco walked over and sat next to her putting his hand on her knee.

“You sure? You just seem a little out of it.” Marco said and Star kept silent he could tell she heard him but she didn’t reply. Until she set down her tea and turned towards him grabbing his hand.

“Do you think we’re only together because of that Blood Moon whatever?” Marco hadn’t thought about the Blood Moon in years, a lot of crazy things happened to them when they were teens and he always brushed the whole Blood Moon thing off as one of those crazy incidents. But he did think on that a moment, the moon had binded their souls together for “all eternity” or whatever.

“No. I love you, Star and it’s not because some moon told me I did.” he stood up and pulled her to stand up with him. She let go of the tea cup leaving it on the little table. He pulled her close and smiled as he led her in a small dance around the living room.

“I love you because you’re amazing.” he said as he stepped back then forward and twirled them both. “Because you’re strong.” he spun her around here “You’re the kindest, coolest girl I’ve ever met.” he pulled her back close to him and took another step “You’re beautiful” another step and another twirl until he dipped her “And because everyday with you is an adventure.” he smiled at her and she smiled back. He pulled her up and finished with “No moon made you like that. I love you for you, Star.”

He kissed her nose after that. She giggled before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. He was a bit surprised at first but soon enough kissed her back. She was smiling into the kiss and he couldn’t help but smile too. They broke off and she laughed again which made him laugh.

“You’re great. I love you, Marco.” she said looking back at him with a look so loving he thought he was falling in love with her all over again. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was either.

“I love you too, Star. Let’s get back to bed now.”


	2. Things you said while I was asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exact sequel to Things You Said at 1AM

Star was still awake. She and Marco had gone back to bed over an hour ago but she didn’t get to sleep. She just laid there staring at the ceiling as the fan spun in slow circles above them. Marco was sound asleep next to her, his chest heaving slowly with every breath. She looked over to him and rolled over to stare. “Marco. You awake?” No reply. She sighed and turned back over looking up to the ceiling fan. “I want to marry you.” she said.

She knew he wouldn’t respond to her that he couldn’t hear her. It’d been eating at her all night and she wanted to talk about it but she didn’t want to scare Marco with it. “But I don’t think I can.” she kept going. Now holding her hands above her head.

“I’m royalty of Mewni and you’re a normal guy from Earth. Mom would never accept it, dad might but the rest of Mewni… They’d agree with mom.” She closed her eyes. She could almost see the look her mom would give her, the disappointment in her eyes, the disapproving shake of her head.

“I was kind of hoping if we could use the moon as an excuse to why we’re together then they’d have to agree.” she took a deep though slightly shaky breath in. She felt like crying but didn’t want too, she was bigger then that braver.

“But you want to be more then what the moon says and I do to. But without it-” she stopped herself again and opened her eyes. She sat up and got out of the bed. She was pacing now chewing her lip.

“We can’t be a thing, Marco. The truth is this could never really work. We’re just kids and this was fun but it never could have been anything serious.” Suddenly she was crying, tears had broken through while she was ranting and now she couldn’t stop them. She wanted to be happy, she wanted to be with Marco, she wanted to be a good queen and lead her kingdom properly. 

She wanted the whole world for herself and she could have it. But Marco was part of a different world. A world that she never should have been a part of.


	3. Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

“Star! Come on, I gotta show you this!” Marco yelled from the hill he just run up, Star snickered and shook her head. She had to pick up the edge of her dress and run to catch him. That was the problem with the new big dresses she had to wear, they were so hard to run in but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make for her kingdom. 

Marco was extremely excited today and had been leading her all over Mewni as though trying to tour her around like she wasn’t from there. It was sweet actually, they’d been having fun all day and it seemed like neither of them had stopped smiling the whole time.

Star made it up the hill where Marco had just sat down. The hill over looked the kingdom and during the evening you could see the castle illuminated in light from the setting sun. It was a sight she was use to but with Marco it seemed so much more special. She giggled and lightly shoved at Marco

“What is up with you? You’re acting like me.” she grinned at him and he grinned back. He was a bit fidgety tonight, kept shoving his hands in and out of his pockets.

“I’m excited! I heard that something special’s happening tonight.” he replied and looked back towards the sun which was getting ready to set. Star thought for a moment it wasn’t a special holiday today and the world eclipse wasn’t until next month.

“Star look!” Tom said pulling on her arm and pointing towards the sun which was now beginning to set. It really wasn’t anything special. It was like every other Mewni sunset though pretty it had grown a bit dull on her. She began to turn towards Marco and say

“I think I’m missing somethi-” she stopped mid sentence her voice caught in her throat and all the air seemed to escape her. Marco was holding a big beautiful diamond ring out towards her. A silver band with a blue diamond in the middle and small gold pieces around the band.

“Princess er.. I mean queen Star Butterfly. Will you marry me?” He was more nervous now the words come out in breaks and like he was trying to think what to say while saying it. Star covered her mouth, the setting sun caught on the diamond so perfectly that it shinned in the light.

For the first time in a very very long time she felt completely speechless. She couldn’t find the words to say until she looked up and saw the smile falling from Marco’s face. He was starting to look really nervous like he might try to take it back. So she spoke quickly and loudly.

“YES!” she yelled and lunged towards Marco wrapping her arms around his neck and nearly knocking the ring out of his hand. He yelped at the impact but then laughed as he hugged her back. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” she was kicking her legs and repeating it over again like he hadn’t heard her the first five times.

Finally she stopped when she had to catch her breath, she slowly pushed herself up and a little off Marco staring down at him. They were both smiling like a couple of fools and Marco was sitting back up. She tackled him again only this time bringing him into a deep kiss. He kissed back instantly and with his free arm pulled her closer. They’d never kissed like this on Mewni before according to Star’s mother it was “Unlike a queen to show such intimate moments before her subjects.”

Star broke the kiss off and they went back to grinning at each other. Each caught breathless from the moment. Star began laughing as she crawled off of Marco, he began to laugh with her as he grabbed her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. She stopped laughing but was still grinning as she held her hand up to look at the ring. “Marco! This is amazing!”

“I… Yeah, your dad helped me pick it out.” Star stopped smiling a moment at this and gave him a confused look.

“My dad?” she asked and Marco let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Y-yeah. Your dads kind of being wanting me to ask you to marry me for a while now…” his face was heating up and he could feel the blood rush to his face. Star smiled again, she couldn’t believe. Her dad wanted her to marry Marco it seemed so unlike a royal. But if there was one thing her dad was before he was a royal it was her father.

Star grabbed Marco again and hugged him as tightly as she could. He hugged back and buried his face in the crook of her neck. “I love you Marco.” she said so quietly she almost thought he wouldn’t hear.

“I love you too, Star.”


End file.
